The Rain Will Fall
by OhHey
Summary: Susie and Jonesy dont know whats going to happen
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: the characters aren't mine they belong to channel seven and southern star, the only characters that are mine are: Emily, Andrea, Tayalaha, Derrick, Lucas, Oliver, Archer, Tyson, Declan, Matthew and James.

Um the shows aren't mine of course and I got them out of the TV guide for Tuesday the 18th October.

Author: Hayley

Authors thoughts: I've been wanting to write a fic for ages and so ive started one no ive got heaps of ideas but I don't know which i'm going with atm because its 9.21pm on Saturday and im buggered from school so sorry if it doesn't make sense

For: this Fic is For Nat cause I told her that I would write one, Mandy because she told me it was a good idea to write one so I did, Your Guys Rawk!

Susie sat there at her desk at 10 o'clock trying to finish a report she had to finish for the boss, but she wasn't really Concentrating on what she was supposed to be doing, she was tired, bored, lonely. "Raynor go home"

Susie swung her head round at the sound of the voice "But Boss ive got to finish this report", "Raynor don't worry about that you can do it in the morning", "Boss I don't mind staying here doing work after hours, not like I have got any thing to do at home except watching some nonsense movies that's on TV".

"Raynor, You're the best I've got and I cant have you all tired tomorrow when I might need you so go home, get some good nights rest and come back tomorrow when your shift starts okay", "Yes Boss".

The Boss went back into his office and sat down at his desk probably feeling the same as Susie bored and Lonely.

Susie got up and went to the mess room put her work jacket away and put on her favourite jacket that her mother had bought for her 28th birthday last yr.

Susie walked home breathing in the winters nights breeze, there wasn't anyone around the street why would there be Susie thought to herself as she turned the corner to her street. She was walking down the footpath when a car stopped behind her, "hey Senior" the voice yelled out Susie turned around to see it was matt. "Hey matt, what are you doing?" "I'm on patrol remember" "oh yeh that's right I forgot" Matt had the late shift with Alex. "Where's Alex?" Susie asked curiously "oh he's in the other patrol car the Boss wanted us to go sperate ways, you shouldn't be walking out here this late at night, want a lift?" "Oh, no thanks my house is just a few more houses away ill be fine, but thanks anyway." "no problem, anyway I better go before I get it from the boss" "okay, Night" "Night Senior".

When Susie got home she chucked her thing son the lounge and went into the kitchen to see what she could have to eat because she hadn't had anything since lunch and she was starving. Hmmmm, Left over Satay Chicken, fried Rice and Sweet and sour pork, Ahhh what the Hell can't be bothered heating anything up not like I need to eat anyway. So Susie left the kitchen and went a put her PJ's , then she turned on the TV to see what was on Seeing it was a Tuesday and now 11o'Clock she thought there wasn't going to be much on so she flicked through the channels anyway On ABC there was Live At the Basement, PRIME Arrested Development, WIN The Apprentice And on TEN there was Sports Tonight, None of which took Susie's Fancy so she switched it off and looked at a photo the was sitting on her side table it was a picture of Pj, Jo, Jonesy and herself at Jonesy 30th birthday party. She missed Jo and Pj. She hated not having Jo there to talk to about Jonesy or there with her perving on the hot guys at the gym even though her and Jo would never date them they just loved perving on them, once Jonesy was there and they were perving on the guys and Susie was looking at him and he turned around and smiled at her and she went all red in the face Jo bagged her out for ages. Susie picked up another picture and it had a photo of some of her high school friends. Emily, Andrea, Tayalaha, Derrick, Lucas, Herself and the Jackson Twins Oliver and Archer, they had so much fun back then.

Susie went into her bedroom and got out a old square box that was painted pink with light green polka dots she lifted the lid carefully and took out a book that was black on the outside and had _Susie's diary KEEP OUT. _She opened the book and read the first diary entry

_12th June 1988_

Toady I got this diary, i'm going to write in you every single day until

Your all filled up. Toady there was a new girl in my class her name is

Andrea Lilli, she has Dark brown hair and she is twelve like me, she sits

Next to my in class. she has the neatest hand writing and the most polite

Manners, The Jackson Twins Oliver and Archer said she's an Alien

And Derrick said she was Hot. Lucas didn't say anything because he was

afraid if he said anything that Tayalaha might hit him, I hate it how she thinks

just because they are boyfriend and girlfriend she owns him anyway

better go Tyson said Dinner was ready.

Susie flipped trough some more pages when she came to another page

_1st July 1988_

It's mums birthday today and Tyson, Declan, Matthew and James

Forgot to get mum a present, Trust Brothers to forget Lucky I got her something

It was a watch with 4 diamonds around it okay well I didn't pay for all of it dad

paid for Most of it, you've got to love dad, I Suppose i'm kind of a daddy's Girl

because I'm the youngest and The only Girl. Anyway Lucas Dumped Tayalaha

Because he was sick of her telling what to do. Got to go afternoon tea is ready.

By now it was 12 o'clock and Susie fell asleep on her bed with her old Dairy in her hand.

Susie woke up at 5.45 and was due at work at 7.00 so she got up and went and watch tv.

**!Second Part!**

THE BOYS HOUSE

" so have you spoken to her yet mate?"

" spoken to who?" Jonesy asked wonder what the hell Alex was going on about yet again.

"Susie, Have you spoken to Susie?"

"Okay Alex are you sure that's coffee in there?" indicating at Alex's mug

"well"

"well, Alex, Susie and I have been talking for ages its not like were one none speaking terms"

" Yeh I know , but I mean about your Relationship?"

"Alex, you heard her that night at the pub, she's through with me"

" Jonesy, she was just angry, had a bad day, _we all did_, she didn't mean it"

"yeh she did, I could tell by her voice, And she's never going to forgive me about the whole Jason thing"

"of he will, She's acting fine around you isn't she she?"

"Yeh!"

"well seems to me that she already has for given you, Just talk to her about it!"

"Okay, then will you leave me alone?'

"yeah, Yeah of course"

"Sure" Jonesy muttered under his breath.

"Five, six, seven"

susie got up from doing her push ups and started jogging again. Her heart pounding in her chest, sweat dripping down her forehead, her legs tired for working out, she had to loose weight so she could fit into the bridesmaids dress for her friends wedding and for Jonesy. Jogging along penhope road she met up with Jonesy (unplanned)

"hey Jonesy"

"hey suse"

"what are you doing?"

"oh, you know trying to get a six pack"

they both they both laughed at Jonesy 'joke'

"what about you?"

"oh, I'm just trying to loose weight"

"why?"

"my friend is getting married and I've put on weight, in the past couple of months"

"but, suse, your gorgeous, just how you are, your not fat!"

"your just saying that"

"No, I'm not, I mean it , your gorgeous"

"Jonesy "

"No suse –

"Jonesy just shut up and jog"

they jogged together for at least 45 more minutes and then went separate ways to go home and get ready for work.


	2. Chapter 2

Susie Arrived at work at 9.30, when she got there Kelly and Matt were out on patrol, Joss & Alex were at their desk's, The Boss was in his office as usual and Amy and Jonesy were in the CI office taking. After Susie said her Hello's and good mornings she went to the mess room to put her coat away and put on her police jacket, when she was getting a coffee someone walked in she turned around to see who it was.

"morning Suse"

"Morning again"

'Did you enjoy your jog this morning?' Jonesy asked.

'Yeah, it was alright'

'that's good'

' you want one?' Susie asked indicating to the coffee

'um…..' Jonesy Thought about it for awhile

"Today, would be nice' Susie laughed

' Better Not, Amy, You know what she's like'

'yeah'

"Evan!' Amy Yelled out from the C.I office.

'better go'

'yeah' Susie said a little disappointed

with that Jonesy left Susie standing in the mess room; Alone.

'Sure I know what Amy's like" Talking to herself with sarcasm.

"huh?" Joss said waking into the room

"Hmmm, Oh nothing" Susie smiled and then left the mess room.

"hello Mt Thomas police, Acting sergeant Kirby speaking"

"so Susie what's been happening with you and Jonesy?' Joss asked

'what?' Susie asked as if she wasn't really listening

' you and Jonesy'

'what about Jonesy and Me?'

"don't worry"

"okay"

'you know joss you shouldn't go poking your noise into other people's Business'

'yeh well you shouldn't listen to other peoples conversations'

'hey! Kelly and Joss Nock it off I cant hear' Alex yelled at Kelly and Joss

Joss just looked at Alex and Sat back down at his desk, and started his paper work.

Alex soon got off the Phone and called The Boss, Amy and Jonesy out into the main office.

'we have a jumper' Alex said calmly

'where abouts?' Tom Asked

'At Pearson's Point'

'age?'

'14 or 15'

'Alright I want Raynor and Jones to go in one car and O'Rouke and Peroni in the other, Raynor, Jones I want you to go to the top of the cliff enter by Pearson's rd, O'Rouke and Peroni you go to the bottom of the cliff, there will probably be people crowding around I want to two to clear them away. Kirby and Matt you two can stay here, if any other calls come in.

everyone replied with Yes boss or sure thing boss

'What about me boss?' Amy Asked

'Um, you can go with Raynor and Jones'

'okay Boss'

Amy Turned to Susie and Jonesy smiled and said

'lets go'

'sure' Jonesy replied as if he was fanisited by her, they started walking out of the office, Susie just gave a little smile and followed them out of the station, she didn't really want Amy to come with her and Jonesy, she just wanted to enjoy the time she had with Jonesy while she could, because he spent more time in the ci office doing paper work and helping Amy than out in the main office or down at the pub after work like they used to.

They all arrived at Pearson's cliff at the same time, There was a crowed of people down the bottom, they were mainly teenagers.

'Okay, everyone we need you all to step back for the bottom of the cliff please' Kelly said when she got out of the patrol car. Both her and Joss moved the people away.

Susie got out of the car at the top, she walked slowly over to the young girl who was standing at the edge of the cliff. The girl had long curly brown hair.

'what's your name?'

"Get lost!' the girl screamed at Susie but Susie took no notice.

'My name is Senior constable Susie Raynor, what's yours?'

" I said Get Lost"

' I just want to help you'

'I don't want your help, just F#k off!'

Jonesy went to radio Kelly

'Kelly can you ask someone down there if they know her name please…'

"her name is Emiline Johnson' Amy said from behind him.

'Don't worry about it kel we've got it'

'How do you know her name?' Jonesy Asked Amy

'Because, I've been trying to solve her mothers death her mothers death'

'Oh, why didn't you tell us before?'

'Susie her name is Emiline Johnson' Jonesy told Susie when she looked at him because she heard him asking Kelly.

'Emiline, That's your name isn't it'

'So what if it is' the girl snapped back

'How old are you Emiline?'

'What do you care?'

'I'm here to help'

Susie stepped forward.

'Dont come any closer or I'll jump!' Screamed Emiline

'okay, I won't'

'Mount Thomas 204 to mount Thomas 900'

'900 go ahead 204'

'boss, the young girls name is Emiline Johnson, she's 14 years old'

'okay thanks 204, keep me posted'

Susie Kept on trying to stop Emiline form Jumping, She tried to find out why, but Emiline wouldn't let anything out. Amy hadn't told Susie about Emiline's mother

'Mount Thomas 900 to Mount Thomas 204'

' 204 go ahead 900'

'Emiline Johnson, she attends Mount Thomas high she's in year 9'

'Thanks boss Jonesy replied.

Susie couldn't get anything out of Emiline.

'Emiline why are you doing this? Susie asked for what seemed like the thousandth time.

Emiline didn't answer

'Because,' Amy walked up Behind Emiline and stood next to Susie,

'Because your mother Left you, alone; No-one to love and care for you, you don't know where your father is,'

'He's my step Father!' Emiline screamed

'You don't know where your step father is, its not like you care, is it.' Amy didn't let Emiline reply she kept on saying what she was saying,

'He bashed you everyday, you put up with it, thought it would stop, but day after day, week after week, he kept bashing you….

Emiline turned to face Amy and Susie, she had tears in her eyes,

Amy Continued.

'He always drank, every single day when you got home from school he was off his face, your mother was in bed sleeping, she had work that night, she worked every night selling herself to the disgusting old men. The bashing continued, It got worse and worse, you had to put make-up on before school every day because the teachers would start asking questions, You shrugged what he was doing off.

Emiline was crying Now.

"I couldn't stop it, he wouldn't listen to me, Mum didn't care" she cleared her throat and continued, By this time Jonesy was standing next to the girls, listening to the story of the young girls messed up life. Emiline's Mothers name was Bronte Johnson.

' I put up with the drinking, Drugs and Bashings, Until one night' She paused

'He raped you' Jonesy said

Emiline looked up at them, 'who are you?'

Then she continued.

'She committed suicide, she left me, alone with him, I had to get away, so I ran, I knew Kevin would find me so I went somewhere where he didn't know I would be'

'where did you go?' Susie asked

'I went to Jesse's House'

'Jesse who?' Susie asked

'Jesse Thompson'

'i'll radio the boss and Kelly ' Jonesy said walking over to the patrol car.

"Is Jesse your Boyfriend?' Susie asked

'He was, But he doesn't love me anymore, I told him about what Kevin was doing and he called me a slut and he told me that he hates me'

'You still love him don't you' Susie said

' Of corse I do , I always will, and I know what ever he says he still loves me.'

Emiline was still near the edge of the cliff

'Emiline why don't you move away from the edge of the cliff?' Amy said firmly but calmly

'No!'

Amy Stepped closer

'Don't come closer, Or I'll Jump'

'Okay I'm going to stay here, why don't you step away form the cliff'

You don't get it do you, There is no need for me to live anymore, My mother is dead and my boyfriend hates me, and If I stay alive I'm going to get sent to live with Kevin and he's just going to bash me for running away.'

'No you wont have to go and live with Kevin' Amy said

'yes I would, he's my only Guardian, stupid Mother, made him one of my Legal Guardians'

There were slits on Emiline's wrists, They were a light pink, she had tried to take her life before ,at school in the girls bathroom. Amy stepped closer, she didn't want emiline to jump

'Get away from me'

'Emiline Don't Jump'

'why not, everyone will be happier, Jesse, the teachers at school, Councillor and even My Bustard step Father Kevin'

with that Emiline Jumped

'Noooo!' Amy Screamed

Susie and Jonesy ran to the edge of the cliff, the she was , Lying flat on the ground Below Pearson's Cliff, everyone was gathering around, Kelly and Joss were trying to keep them bac. Susie Ran down to the bottom of the cliff, Whilst Jonesy was comforting Amy.

There was a Young boy Bending down over Emiline.

'sir, you need to step back' Susie said

The young boy looked up at Susie , He was crying, Then Susie realised

'Your Jesse aren't you'

'I loved her! I loved her!' He screamed at Susie.

A couple of hours later the rain had started to pour down on the small country town. Kelly and Joss had gone home, as well as Matt. Alex had to finish paper work and Susie couldn't be bothered to go home. The boss was in his office working as usual. Susie decided she needed a caffeine fix.

"Alex do you want coffee?'

'sure'

Susie got up and walked to the mess room, She could hear Jonesy voice.

'It wasn't you fault she Jumped, she was going to do it anyway sooner or later, she wasn't happy'

'Gees that makes me fell a whole lots better, Evan' Susie heard Amy say.

She stopped in her tracks before she walked through the mess room door, then she Saw what she didn't want to ever See. Jonesy and Amy Kissing.

Jonesy saw a figure at the door, he pulled away from Amy and saw Susie.

Susie turned and Ran

'Suse, come back,' Jonesy yelled

Alex stood up form his desk and walked into the corridor to see what was going on, he heard the door slam shut, Jonesy was standing half way down the corridor and Amy was standing at the door of the mess room.

Jonesy turned to face Alex.

'Good on Ya mate' Alex said


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: okay a poem is by Natalie its called hate or love then there is just maybe written by me and the song is by Keith urban

**Part Four**

**The poem isn't mine it's written by Natalie and its called Hate or Love, Thankies to Nat for writing it ur awesome and I luv ya! The song is called tonight I wanna cry by Keith Urban.**

**there is another poem just maybe written by me Hope you guys like this chapter!**

_I hate the way you make me cry._

_The way you break my heart._

_I hate it how we said goodbye._

_Why did we have to part? _

_I hate the way you walk._

_The way it makes me stare._

_I hate the way we don't talk ._

_The way it's so unfair._

_I hate the way I feel._

_The way you make me whole._

_I hate the way my heart won't heal._

_I hate the way you burn my soul._

_I hate the way you didn't stay._

_The way you catch me when I fall._

_But most of all I hate the way;_

_I don't hate you at all._

Susie ran through the rain, she didn't want to stop, she was wet and her make up was running down her delicate face. She just had to get out of there. Her mind reeling with memorise of the past, Brad, Her family, Her friends, the first day she arrived in Mount Thomas, the fun times she had with Jo, Jonesy everyone, The dates with Jonesy, the laughter, the conversations and their disaster stories. She also remembered the not so good times, the relationships she had with Ben, Alex and Jason. They were all memorise stuck in her mind, but the most freshest memorise, the one she wanted to forget the most is the Kiss, The kiss between Amy and Jonesy.

Susie was still running and crying harder than ever before. She wasn't running to anywhere in particular, she was just running!

'Alex, I need to go after her!' Jonesy yelled

'mate, just leave her, she needs to be by herself for a while plus going after her will achieve nothing'

'yeh, I guess so'

'here you go' Amy said handing Jonesy a coffee

'thanks'

Alex just looked at them

'I don't see why Susie had to run off like that, come on it was just a kiss' Amy said

'but Susie didn't see it as just a kiss did she' Jonesy replied

' I think Susie needs to grow up'

'Amy, She was hurt, you would probably do the same thing, if you saw the person you loved kissing another women' alex said

'but that's just it, I wouldn't run off'

' You –'

'because I wouldn't love someone' Amy cut in

'you don't know that'

'yes I do'

'No----

'Alex guys are idiots so why would I fall in love with one of them'

' I see your point and I forgot your not human are you'

'guys would you just shut up!' Jonesy yelled

_**Alone in this house again tonight  
I got the TV on, the sound turned down and a bottle of wine  
There's pictures of you and I on the walls around me  
The way that it was and could have been surrounds me  
I'll never get over you walkin' away**  
_

Susie finally stopped running, she turned to face the house she stopped outside of, looked at it and realised that the house that belonged to Pj, which now belongs o her. The house that Evan Jones lives in, the man she truly loves. That man that she thought loved her and ; the man that kissed Amy Fox.

_**I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show  
And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control  
But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain  
To hell with my pride, let it fall like rain  
From my eyes  
Tonight I wanna cry**_

Susie was standing there; on the street just staring at the house, when a car pulled u. someone got out, so , Susie turned to see who it was. It was Jonesy and Alex,

'suse.' Jonsey said rushing towards her

'Don't, Just don't!' Susie said stepping away

'suse, I just want to explain'

'No, Jonesy I'm sick of you wanting to explain' with that Susie turned and ran away.

She ran home, when she got there she got a glass of wine and sat on the lounge and started drinking.

She always thought that it was stupid drinking when something bad happened, she had never before gotten drunk over something like this and she promised herself she wouldn't, she didn't care, no anymore.

Everything was becoming a wreck, she just wanted to die.

_**Would it help if I turned a sad song on  
"All By Myself" would sure hit me hard now that you're gone  
Or maybe unfold some old yellow lost love letters  
It's gonna hurt bad before it gets better  
But I'll never get over you by hidin' this way**_

_**Maybe I'm the one who was at fault,**_

_**Maybe I shouldn't have run.**_

_**Maybe it's the way its meant to be,**_

_**Maybe there is no you and me.**_

_20th February 1990_

_Sometimes I feel that I shouldn't be here, I don't belong. I sit here in the same room as them, they say. They don't care. They don't even notice me; they don't listen to what I have to say. They don't care. Each day I'll become more silent, see if the notice me. Mum says that I'm always too loud, and if I tell I have a headache or something she'll say its because I'm always being stupid and loud. She doesn't go to my school she's not with me all the time she wouldn't know she'll regret that now! Hopefully._

Susie sat there drinking her wine, she glanced over to her book shelf she saw a photo album, she got up and walked over and grabbed it and sat back down. She slowly opened it , there were pictures of her and brad, her family, school friends, she got near the end of the album when se came across a photo of her and Jonesy the were looking into each others eyes, the looked like nothing in the world could separate them.

_**Just let it go,**_

_**Just let it be.**_

_**Just carry on as normal,**_

Just pretend there was never you and me 

(Next Day)

"mate wake up

Jonesy felt someone tugging at him

"Jonesy" Alex said tugging again

"go away!" Jonesy yelled and rolled over

"mate you'll be late for work"

"Alex piss off"

"fine, you can get yelled at by Amy see if I care"

The room was quiet for a few minutes then suddenly Jonesy felt a Sharpe pain

"Bloody hell Alex, why in the hell did you have to jump on me?"

"Well it's the only way I know your awake! Now get up"

"I told you I don't want to get up, I just want to sleep!"

"Mate ---

"Alex, just leave me alone"

"Alright, I guess this is your stupid way of dealing with it"

"Dealing with what?"

"Mate, sometimes your seriously Blonde"

"Alex! I want to sleep okay!"

"Okay okay, just stare at that picture too much!" Alex said looking t the picture on Jonesy bedside table.

Jonesy looked up to see what picture Alex was talking about, the picture was of himself and Susie at the pub one night, Jo had just gotten a new camera and insisted that she take a picture of him and Susie

"Alex this has nothing to do with me and Susie"

" sure sure mate, I'm off to work" Alex left the house and Jonesy went back to sleep, an hour later he woke up to the sound of the phone.

"hello" Jonsey answered half a sleep

" Evan! Where are you?" Amy asked

"huh?"

"you were supposed to be here an hour ago!"

"sorry slept in"

"okay, just hurry up and get here"

_**Maybe I should go,**_

_**Maybe I should stay.**_

_**Maybe there's another life,**_

_**Maybe were meant to be.**_

(At Station)

It was really quiet at the station. Matt and joss were out on patrol. Susie, Kelly and Alex were at there desks, tom was in his office and Amy was out on a case.

"Jonesy, glad you could make it to work on this lovely afternoon"

"yeah yeah I know I'm late and it still before 12"

"yeah and Amy isn't in a good mood" Kelly piped up

"isn't that right suse?"

"yeah, " Susie replied half heartedly

"these summonses need delivering" Susie said as she got up.

"need any help?" Kelly asked

"no ill be right"

As Susie went to grab the keys she accidentally brushed her arm against Jonesy, she felt a cold shiver down her spine.

"was it something I said?" Kelly asked

"Nah, imp sure shes just tired" Alex replied looking at Jonesy.

Jonesy was sitting at his desk when Amy arrived back at work

"jones, in here" Amy said

"mm"

you were late

"yes I know, I slept in"

"well that's not a good enough, I know your having problems with Susie but that's no excuse"

"Amy" Jonesy said closing the door so no-one could hear

"me being late for work has nothing to do with Susie: okay"

"fine"

"good" with that Jonesy left the CI office and went into the mess room, Alex was in there having his lunch.

"hey mate"

" Hey Alex"

" what you doing?"

" not much. Amy just had a go at me for being late, she reckons its because of suse"

"well it's a bit obvious, mate you have and argument last nite then you don't want to get up in the morning"

"Alex I was tired, it has nothing to do with Susie or Amy for that matter"

"okay mate, ease up"

"easy for you to say!" Jonesy then left the mess room, down the corridor and outside

"mate" Alex called out to him

"Alex" Susie said walking into the mess room

"yes suse"

" I need sometime off"

"when, why?"

"the rest of this week"

"why?"

"because, my brother wants me to visit him"

"suse, we need you here"

"no you don't, its just ur excuse to keep me here so you can get Jonesy and I talking again. Please Alex I need to get away"

"fine, but I'll have to get the boss' approval"

"thankyou

_**Just let it go,**_

_**Just let it be.**_

_**Just carry on as normal,**_

_**Just pretend there was never you and me.**_

The next day wasn't very eventful everyone were mainly doing paper work. Susie wasn't there no one except Alex and the boos knew she was having sometime off. Later that day when there shifts were over the heelers headed down to the imperial

"hey guys wanna join matt and I in game of pool" joss asked

"ah no thanks" Alex replied

"ill sit this one out mate" Jonesy said

"what about you kel?"

"okay" so the three went and played pool.

"hey Chrissy, can we please have another round?" Alex asked

"sure"

Jonesy and Alex sat on the stools at the bar.

"So Alex where's suse?" Chris asked

"oh she went away" Alex said trying not to look att Jonesy

"where'd she go?" Jonesy asked

"away"

"where, when did she leave?"

"um, today I guess"

"you guess"

"yeah she came to me yesterday asking for some leave"

"what and you let her?"

"yeah, of course"

"what you didn't try to stop her from going?"

"Jonesy its not like she's going forever!"

_**Maybe I'm gonna survive,**_

_**Maybe I'll find a new love.**_

_**Maybe it's better this way,**_

_**Maybe we should just be friends.**_

Susie was heading into Melbourne se saw the lights of the beautiful city, she loved it although she loved home more. _I couldn't stay there but why did I have to run?_ Susie thought to herself, why did she always do this when something got to hard for her to handle she ran, stupid, she loved him so much and she probably should have told she was going away but she couldn't speak to him she couldn't even look at him or be in the same room. Thought flowing threw her mind she pulled in the drive of her childhood home the place she felt comfort, safe, she didn't always feel loved her but it was her home and she loved it just like she loved Mt Thomas.

"Susie, darling"

"Dad!"

"how is my little angel?"

"she's fine, a bit tired though"

"suse, come here and give your mother a hug"

"mum"

Susie walked over to where her mother was standing and gave her a hug.

"Susie my girl, your thin are you not eating?"

"mum I'm fine and yes I am eating okay"

"well you don't seem it are you okay?"

"yes, mum I'm fine, like I said to dad I'm just a bit tired that's all"

"okay come inside and well get you settled and have some coffee"

so Susie and her mother and father entered the house. Susie took in the warmth and the smell she loved, the house always smelt like fresh baked cookies or mud cake.

"suse!" Susie heard someone call her name

"Tyson, what are you doing here?"

"just visiting mum and dad what are you dong here?"

"oh just visiting, got some time off work."

"awesome, I want you to meet someone"

"oh okay who?"

"Susie this is my fiancé Claire."

"oh hi "

"hi, ive heard so much about yo Susie"

"oh really, I haven't heard anything about you"

"that's because you never call me suse" Tyson butted in.

"you never call me"

"okay children stop arguing"

"mum were not kids"

"okay I'm sorry, Claire these two couldn't stand being in the same room as each other cause they were always fighting"

"mum!"

"I'm sorry Tyson darling"

they all walked into the living room and sat down, Tyson and Claire sat on the same lounge and the were hugging each other Susie was sitting in another lounge chair watching them.

"so Susie, is it true that guys in uniform and hot?" Claire asked Susie

"Claire" Tyson said

"imp just wondering, Susie"

"um, depends what type of guy your into"

"I hear there's one guy that your quiet keen one"

"um" Susie just looked at Claire

"she means Evan, dear Evan"

"oh, he's my friend, that's all"

"weren't you to together at one stage?"

"um, yeah but that was ages ago"

"oh okay,"

Susie just smiled at Claire and Tyson, they soon shared a passionate kiss, and it reminded her of herself and Jonesy.

"so suse"

"mm"

"hows work going?" her father asked

"alright"

"just alright?"

"yep"

"is there something going on at work?"

"nope"

"sure"

"yep"

"positive"

"haha"

"stop giving dad one word answers sis"

"sorry"

"are you sure your alright honey?"

"dad imp fine okay"

Susie's brother and fiancé shared another kiss and this time Susie just had to get away. So she got up and walked out of the room upstairs to her bedroom, where she laid one her bed thinking of Jonesy and the kiss and the fight they had, and how much she missed him and how much she longed to be with him. She stared crying, deep silent sobs. She didn't hear the door of her room open her father walked in.

"Susie, darling, what's wrong?"

"nothing dad everything is fine"

Susie's mobile started ringing again for the 5th time that evening, and screen read Jonesy.

"aren't you going to answer that?"

"no its probably just work."

"I thought you got time off"

"I did"

"then why would the why be ringing you?"

"I don't know"

Susie's father then picked the phone up off the bedside table and read who was calling.

"Jonesy, isn't he the guy you went out with for a little while"

"I was like a week dad."

"so you still went out with him"

"it was a total disaster"

"why?"

"you don't want to know"

"Susie I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know"

"you'll hate me"

"no I wont, please just tell me"

so Susie told her father about everything that happened sleeping with Alex, Jonesy punching Alex, Susie messing Jonesy's life around and yell at Jonesy and regretting the words that came out the next day. By the time Susie finished talking she was in tears again.

"oh suse, everyone makes mistakes"

"why do I always make big ones and every time I get close to Jonesy I hurt him or something happens" Susie hadn't told her father about the kiss Amy and Jonesy shared just a few days before.

"how long ago were you two engaged?"

"6 months ago"

"I don't get it Suse, why are you still this upset about it?"

"I'm not upset about the whole engagement thing"

"Then what?"

"well, the other day I walked in on Jonesy and Amy kissing"

"oh, Susie"

Susie's father hugged her really tight.

_**Just let it go,**_

_**Just let it be.**_

_**Just carry on as normal,**_

_**Just pretend there was never you and me**_


	4. Chapter 4

Part 7

(1 week later)

it was a early Monday morning and Susie hadn't been at work for 2 weeks, which meant that she hadn't seen Jonesy for two weeks. She wasn't really ready to see him but she couldn't put it off any longer and they needed her at work; Alex was getting impatient about Susie not a work and the boss wasn't very happy.

Susie walked into the station; it was much warmer in there than it was out in the cold air. Everyone were at their desks, Susie went into the mess room and put her jacket away, then she walked into the main office.

"Morning Susie" Alex said looking up at her.

"Morning"

"How was your time away?"

"Um Okay"

"That's good"

"Hey suse, was it cold in Melbourne?" Joss asked

"It was about the same there as it is here"

"kool" joss said looking away, Kelly looked up and gave him and weird look.

"Alex can you please get these finger prints off to forensic, ASAP" Jonesy said walking out of the Ci office.

"sure mate." Alex replied

Susie couldn't look at him as soon as she heard his voice she had a cold shiver down her spine.

"hey Susie" Jonesy said

"ah hi" Susie forced a fake smile and looked back at her paper work

"Alex, mate can I talk to you?" Jonesy asked Alex

"sure" and Alex followed him into the mess room

"how long has Susie been back for?"

"um I don't know, why?"

"I was just wondering"

"sure sure"

" Alex I was just wondering"

"okay mate"

"Alex, oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt" Susie said looking back from Alex to Jonesy

" oh that's okay suse, we were finished"

" ok, Rory's School is on the phone, something about him being sick"

"oh ok thanks suse"

Alex then left the room and Susie and Jonesy were in the mess room together; alone. Jonesy felt really weird

"did you have a nice time away?" Jonesy asked her

"it was okay"

"that's good, so did you go and see your mum and dad or something?"

"um yeh"

"kool"

"yep" Susie was trying so hard to hold back her tears

"suse-

Jonesy-

"sorry you go first"

"nah you"

"okay-" Jonesy was just about to say something when Amy walked into the mess room.

"ah Evan, the hospital just rang and said that mr Jason is ready to be interviewed"

"oh okay, I'll meet you out in the car"

"Okay." Amy smiled and left the room.

"You better go" Susie said still trying to fight back tears.

With that Jonesy left Susie in the mess room alone.

_Oh how I wish,_

_We had more than this._

_But there's no use in trying,_

_Cause your gone._

"so suse, have a good time in Melbourne?" Kelly ask Susie later at the pub

"yeh'

"that's good so did you like see your mum and dad?"

"yeh I stayed there and my brother and his fiancé Claire were there"

"so which brother is that?"

"Tyson, he's 32"

"suse how many brothers do you have?" joss asked

"umm, 4"

"kool, and you're the youngest"

"yeh, why do you want to know?"

"I was just wondering"

then Alex ,Jonesy and Amy walked into the pub

"who's up for some food?" Alex asked before he sat down

"ive got to go I'm meeting David" Kelly said getting up and say her goodbyes"

"I've got a date, bye" joss said getting up

"suse?"

"um, I'm not hungry so ill see you guys later"

That Just left Matt, Alex, Jonesy and Amy.

"Susie's never hungry" Jonesy said

"she'll probably go home and eat something like frozen pizza"

"Susie doesn't like pizza"

"only you would know mate"

"Alex, what's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing ok mate"

"Whatever"

_Maybe one day I'll,_

_Figure out where I stand._

_Maybe it's more than I think,_

_But there's no use._

Susie sat in her dark lonely cold lounge room on her lounge, she couldn't stop thinking about what her father had said the morning after she told him about the whole Alex/Jonesy thing.

"_Susie I bet he still loves you, everyone makes mistakes it means there human. Why it always happens to you well I don't know, I once on a movie a father said to his daughter that he read somewhere that every woman has the exact love life they want. I know it was only a movie but I believe its true, and I don't think you want your love life this way"_

"Grrr dad get out of my head" suse yelled

_Every Woman has the exact love life they want_

Knock knock,

Susie got up and went to answer the door, it was Alex

"Alex what are you doing here?"

"I thought you might be hungry" Alex said holding up a bag of Chinese

Susie looked at him

"Alex what are you really doing here?"

"Susie, Jonesy –

"Alex don't please"

"Susie just hear me out"

"fine come inside then"

they went inside and Alex put the Chinese in the kitchen and then went into the lounge room where Susie was sitting.

"Susie, Jonesy loves you, he really does"

"then why did he kiss Amy?"

"suse everyone makes mistakes, it was one of those sudden things that you can't help, he's really sorry"

"if he's really sorry why did he get you to come around here and talk to me

"Jonesy doesn't know I'm here, he actually didn't want me coming cause he said ill just make things worse"

Susie just looked at Alex

"suse, he doesn't love Amy he love you!"

"you don't know that"

"okay if he didn't really love you then he wouldn't have cried himself to sleep when he found out you went to Melbourne"

"Jonesy Cry himself to sleep, yeah right"

"Susie"

"What"

"I'm trying to tell you that he still loves you but your not listening to me"

" I don't want to hear he still loves me Alex, whatever you say isn't going to change the fact that he Kissed Amy!"

_The way she looks at you,_

_Hurts me to see._

_Maybe there's nothing there,_

_Probably just friends._

(Next Day)

"Morning all" Jonesy said walking into the station

"Morning" came the response from Alex and Amy, Susie looked up and then looked away

"Where is everyone?"

"Um, Matt's got a day off, and Kelly and Joss are out on patrol" Alex said

"And I'm off to court" Amy said walking out the door

"Great"

"Anyone want coffee?" Alex asked

"Yeh please Mate"

"suse"

"huh?"

"coffee?"

"ah no thanks"

"okay"

"ill help you mate" Jonesy said to Alex

"so where did you go last night before you came home from the pub?"

"um, nowhere"

"Alex, there's a…Oh sorry I didn't mean to interrupt" Susie said walking into the mess room

"oh no you didn't, go on"

"there's a call from Rory's school"

"ok" Alex smiled

"um can you go on patrol please, take Jonesy with you" Alex said walking out of the room  
"ill meet you in the car" Susie said to Jonesy

"sure"

"Alex, if this is your stupid way of getting him and I talking its not going to work!"

"Susie its not trust me, I needed someone on patrol and you couldn't go by yourself"

"you could have come"

"I'm needed here"

"okay, but i'm not going to make conversation "

_You look at her,_

_In a way I never saw you look at me._

_You talk in a different way,_

_It's like your dazed by her._

"so, where are we going?"

"um, Alex wants us to just go up around the primary school"

"ok"

Susie just smiled

"it'd been ages since ive been on patrol"

"yeh well its not in your job description and Amy needs you in CI anyway"

"what's that suppose to mean?"

"what"

"Amy needs you in CI anyway"

"nothing"

"sure"

"Jonesy!…"

"what"

"I didn't mean anything by it!"

"Susie I don't care anymore"

"oh so that's why Alex came around to my place last night to tell me how much your sorry about kissing Alex"

"WHAT! Alex went around to your place last night"

"yes that's what I just said isn't it"

They didn't talk for the rest of Patrol.

_There's No use in trying,_

_It's never gonna happen._

_There's no use in crying,_

_Cause I'm stronger than that._

_If I cry, _

_You'll drift further away._

_Got to act strong,_

_Cause there's no use._

_No use in being sad,_

_No use in trying._

_No use in crying,_

_No use in feeling bad._

Susie and Jonesy got back from patrol and Jonesy headed straight for Alex

"Alex, can I have word?"

"Sure, you can have several"

"Not funny" they walked into the CI office and Jonesy shut the door

"Wonder what that's a bout?" Kelly said

"Dunno" joss said

Susie just looked at them hoping that they wouldn't ask her.

"You went around to see Susie last nite after I ask you not o!"

"I took some food for her"

"Alex, what did u say to her?"

"Nothing"

"No you tell me what you said"

"I just told her that you were sorry and that you still love her"

"Alex!"

Amy just got back from court and walked in to the main office.

"Well that was a waste of bloody time!" she said to no one in particular. The she noticed what was happening in the CI office

"What's going on in there?" she asked nodding her head in the direction of the office.

Kelly, joss and Susie all looked up as soon as she realised what Amy was talking about Susie went back to what she was doing.

"We don't know" Kelly said

"They have been in there for like 5 minutes, Jonesy came back from patrol and asked Alex if he could have a word, Alex said he could have several" Joss said

Kelly looked at him

"Jonesy went on patrol?" Amy asked

"Don't ask me" Kelly replied

"Alex sent him on patrol with me, because Kelly and Joss weren't back yet" Susie said not looking up from her work

"Oh okay" so Amy went into the mess room while the boys were occupying her office

--

"Alex its already awkward between her and I"

"Mate i'm sorry, its just if you two aren't together your with someone else and the other is miserable and your not talking because the other is jealous, you two are meant to be together"

"Alex, thankyou for caring but maybe this is what we need"

"What do you mean 'maybe this is what we need'"

"Well maybe we can just go our separate ways now she obversely doesn't want anything to happen between us, if she did she wouldn't have acted so selfish and run off like she did, It was just a kiss something she can get over"

"You chucked a fit when u found out that her and I slept together"

"That's different"

"No it isn't, lets face it Jonesy w all have been lying to her these past couple of weeks"

"What"

"That kiss it wasn't the first one between you and Amy, remember"

"You are not going to tell Susie that Amy I have kissed more than once,"

"Jonesy she needs to know."

"Yeh but your not going to tell her because you don't want to see her hurt and you don't want to lose a friend"


End file.
